


Pandamomochan's Practical Magic - Art

by K_Crim



Category: Superman - Fandom, superbat - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Crim/pseuds/K_Crim
Summary: [ From love spells, to body swaps, to gender switcheroos, Bruce and Clark have no luck with magic. Then again, maybe some magical mischief is just the trick these heroes need to finally admit their feelings. ]





	Pandamomochan's Practical Magic - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344968) by [Pandamomochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan). 



> For the talented [ Pandamomochan's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan) beautiful, lovely [fanfiction created for Superbat Big Bang 2017!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11344968/chapters/25389195) Spoilers in the pictures, so I suggest reading the fic first :)

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Crimson_Katsuya/media/B1.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Crimson_Katsuya/media/FemBruce%20colou.jpg.html) [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Crimson_Katsuya/media/Glass-chan3.jpg.html)


End file.
